Dear Rose
by Willowstirpe
Summary: A fic including letters written by The Doctor to Rose as far back as the first time Rose meets the daleks u.u


Last night I read a fic with letters from The Doctor after Rose was gone and decided to try my hand at writing my own fic with letters from him333

**Dear Rose**

Earlier you brought a boy home for the first time. I always thought it was supposed to be a dog. Guess I was wrong. Anyways, blimey! You like him so much, but really Rose, this kid isn't good for you. He's too spicy, you know, like me! Well, even if you keep him around, I want to put this down.  
>I love you, Rose Tyler<p>

Forever yours, The Doctor

**Dear Rose**

You decided to find out if I could dance tonight! I showed you! COURSE I can dance! I've got the BEST moves !  
>Again,<p>

Love,  
>Your Doctor<p>

**Dear Rose**

You decided to become misses "oncoming storm" and look into the Tardis today. You may not remember but, to save you we kissed. I was like "Rose Tyler I think you need a doctor" and then we kissed! It was pure bliss...

Yours always,  
>The Doctor<p>

**Dear Rose**

Look at me, two in one night! You've shut me out today. Since I regenerated you don't trust this new face, even if it is kind of, how do you say, 'sexy'?

Love,  
>Your Doctor<p>

**Dear Rose**

I took a long break from Writing you notes and I'm sorry for it.  
>You're gone now, I have started the letters again in case I see you again. Because Rose, I love you. And now I know you love me too. And I was going to say it back, but I got cut off and... oh!<p>

Rose Tyler, I love you, and miss you, and all I need is to bury my face in your golden hair!

But I can't because you're gone and it's my fault.

Love always,  
>Your Doctor<p>

**Dear his Rose**

Your his Rose now.  
>You were never mine and now we'll never meet again. You'll never get my notes because you're there with him... well, me but now I'm all alone Rose. I don't know what to do because I'm so lost without you.<p>

You promised me forever.  
>I listened, I was so foolish so stupid to think you wouldn't replace me or we wouldn't get separated or you wouldn't be killed.<p>

Rose I miss you and I love you. I'll never forget you or replace you, even if you've replaced me.

If these notes ever find you, then I want you to be happy knowing I loved you so much and I want you to marry him and be happy. Eat lots of bananas, and have a big banana cake, and make pears extinct without me, and have llamas and fun things at your wedding. Have your mother slap him in my memory so you'll always think of me when he reaches up to rub his cheek after a Jackie Tyler slap. Oh, and wish him good luck from me. Tell him you love him every night and I swear, I'll know. I swear I'll hear you and Rose Tyler. Promise me this,  
>forget about me. Love him. Have kids, a family, a whole life, all the things I couldn't give you. All the things life with me takes away.<br>I want you to have those things with him because I couldn't be there. And don't you dare think for even a minute about me. Forget me. He's going to give you things I could, and things I couldn't, but he's not going to take what I took he's going to give you a life.  
>So tell him from me.<br>Live a long, live happy.  
>Because out there, somewhere you can always know.<br>A Doctor

A brilliant alien Doctor loves you.

Good luck, Rose Tyler.

And if we should meet again, I won't try and butt in. I just want to know he did you right and was good for you.

Always yours,  
>Love the Doctor<p>

Rose rifled through the Papers in her hands, crying. She was downright sobbing because her Doctor, her clone, her alternate doctor had gone and gotten himself killed trying to make her happy. And now these letters had washed up on bad wolf bay as if taunting her. Because the doctor who had made her life worth living, had also ruined her life. Rose sobbed, laying down right there on the beach. Not even hearing the whooshing noise, not hearing the footprints in the sand as he came up behind her. No, she didn't know he was there 'till he held her. Wrapped her into his arms protectively, and then he was sobbing too, crying into her hair.

And the last thing she heard before falling asleep in his arms was,

**Dear Rose**,

**Always yours...**


End file.
